The present invention relates to retractor systems for use during invasive surgical medical procedures.
During surgical medical procedures, a surgeon will typically make an incision in a patient to access the site of interest for the particular surgical procedure. To maintain clear access to the site of interest, a surgical retractor system is typically utilized. A surgical retractor system typically consists of a rail clamp, a frame connected to the rail clamp by a universal connecting joint mechanism, and retractor blades that are connected to the frame by additional universal connecting joint mechanisms. The rail clamp is commonly secured to an operating table and provides a fixed and sturdy support for the frame and the retractor blades. Each of the components in a typical surgical retractor system is conventionally made of stainless steel. The reason that stainless steel is generally used is that stainless steel is easily sterilized. As would be expected, before any use of the surgical retractor system can be made during a surgical procedure, the system must be thoroughly sterilized for the protection of the patient.
Surgical retractor systems have been made of other materials in the past, such as aluminum and titanium. The common characteristic of all of these materials is that they are highly durable and easily sterilized. That is, these materials are not porous and easily lend themselves to typical sterilization procedures used in modern day hospitals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a surgical retractor system that can be used confidently in surgical procedures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a universal clamping mechanism for a surgical retractor system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clamping mechanism that is strong against wear caused by continual use of the clamping mechanism over time.